


【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】suspence/OOC

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4:【suspence/OOC】【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），NC-17】<br/>处决罪名是通敌。谁都知道安度因.乌瑞恩曾和霜狼背叛者交往过密。<br/>-----<br/>他觉得自己简直是发疯，销毁那些计划书的行为是赤裸裸的背叛，一旦被发现后天死的就是两个人了。<br/>一定是因为那个小鬼总是缠着他弄得他精神出了问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】suspence/OOC

suspence/OOC

【suspence

处决罪名是通敌。谁都知道安度因.乌瑞恩曾和霜狼背叛者交往过密。】

【OOC

他觉得自己简直是发疯，销毁那些计划书的行为是赤裸裸的背叛，一旦被发现明天死的就是两个人了。  
一定是因为那个小鬼总是缠着他弄得他精神出了问题。】

\-----

格罗玛什大步逼近霜狼营地中残留的帐篷。芬里斯就像他保证过的一样，在战歌督军离开的同时，用反魔法力场封锁了这里。虽然鸟人们不明原因的全部消失，但是最重要的一个被他们逮住了。

他死死攥着手里的血吼，人类少年从帐篷中露头的一瞬，他抬手一扬，把它掷向那里。

安度因吓得一缩。战斧在草地上划出一道深痕，在他的身前停下。男孩低下头，迷惑地注视这把武器。慢慢地，他的眼睛逐渐瞪大。

格罗玛什在他旁边停下，一把捏住他的细脖子。安度因的双脚被揪得离开地面，不得不扳住兽人的手，尽力吸气。

“那些外来者杀了我的督军。在纳格兰。”战歌氏族的酋长强压着恨意，咬着牙说道，“而芬里斯在你的‘朋友们’那里，找到了它们和那个外来者兽人串通的证据。这一次你怎么说？”

安度因仍然难以置信地盯着地上的血吼。

“不可能，”他轻轻地说，“不可能……”

“你还有什么说的？联盟的渗透者？”格罗玛什收紧手指，“叛徒。你太让我失望了。”

出乎他预料的，人类开口了，清亮的声音带着压抑的哭腔和悲愤。

“我不是叛徒。我没有背叛任何人。”

人类少年的眼睛转向钢铁部落的酋长。格罗玛什在他眼里看到崩溃般的茫然。他眨了眨眼。

“是他和我带领你们崛起。”少年轻轻地，一字一顿地说，仿佛琢磨了很久似的，“是他和我教会你们先进的知识。是我，告诉你们团结与和平的力量。”

“安度因.乌瑞恩。我真正的名字。”少年平板无波的声音震动着整个营地，“我来自联盟，我是联盟的继承人。而我怀抱和平的信念而来。我想来告诉你们，我们和你们之间，没有什么不同。我们能够对话，我们能够成为朋友。但是你们仍然选择了战争。”

“——格罗玛什.地狱咆哮，是你们，让我，失望了。”

格罗玛什阴着脸，注视人类流淌着眼泪的，有些失神的眼睛。周围鸦雀无声，原本为了瞧好戏而聚集起来的兽人们集体选择了沉默。

他好像有点明白加尔鲁什为什么喜欢围着这个小崽子打转了。格罗玛什阴郁地想。正好，就让他给他们的督军陪葬吧。

“你也只能耍耍嘴皮子了。”他说道，攥紧拳头。“去死吧。”

安度因的眼神里露出了软弱，他不由自主地抓紧兽人的手腕，两条腿蹬踹着，张开嘴，努力试图呼吸。他想掐死他。他的脖子折到一个古怪的角度，空气完全阻断。黑色阴影在他的眼前扩散，意识迅速消逝。

结果，最后。男孩模糊地冒出一个念头。竟然不是死在他手上……

 

* * *两天前* * *

 

“你们不能不讲理！”

安度因摊开双手，瞪着营地的守卫。各处的门口都张开了反魔法力场，但是这两名守卫不允许他以正常的方式出门：“如果我不能和联盟接触，我又怎么能做到和联盟谈判？”

“随便你怎样，小东西。”守卫懒洋洋地回答，“我们接到了命令，你不能出门。”

安度因瞪了他们一会儿，转身离开，回到自己的营地。鸦爪祭司兼人类的保镖正在营地中央的空地上仓皇四顾。

“伊沙尔。”安度因走过去，“伊奇在不在你身边？我想发几封信。”

“等着你就是为这个。”鸦人看起来心神不定，他放低爪子，拉起安度因的手，把一个瓶子塞进他手里。安度因疑惑地看它一眼，咬住嘴唇。

“伊奇被锁住了。”鸦人快速说道，“刚刚有人搜你的帐篷，我们拦了，没拦住。艾斯卡说，恐怕要准备逃跑了。”

“看来是。”安度因也明白，情况正在急剧恶化。

“暗影药剂，你能用？”鸦人担心地问。

“放心，伊沙尔，我会用。忘了我在阿兰卡峰林帮过你了？”

安度因用力扭出一个微笑，抬高手，安抚地拍拍暗影祭司肩膀上的羽毛。鸦人粗哑地笑了一声。“瑞沙德他们在哪？”

“大帐篷里。”鸦人伸出爪子指向指挥所，安度因点了点头。“我必须继续收集暗影尘，我先走了。”

安度因再次点头，鸦爪祭司凭空消失，原地留下一团蓬松的灰尘和一个幻影雕像。

人类向指挥所走去。瑞沙德的声音真响亮，他扯了一下嘴角，准备进去。

“……不能告诉安度因。他疯了。”

少年的腿停下。

塞尔利克的声音：“可是瑞沙德，他和安度因的关系很特殊，安度因有权利知道。”

“安度因的精神不正常。”瑞沙德的声音，“如果他知道了，会弄的更复杂。”

少年皱起眉头。他不知道他的鸦人朋友们会在背后议论他。

“但是我们正在讨论的，是杀死他的恋人！”

安度因打了个哆嗦。什么？？

“不是恋人。是受害者。”瑞沙德的声音冷静地阐述，“我问他的时候，他用了这个词。然后我明白了。他疯了。”

安度因的眉毛锁起来。谁疯了？

“我听不懂。我不喜欢你这样说他。”塞尔利克好像有点生气。安度因意识到，在他帮助伊沙尔的时候，曾经从阿卡拉兹鸦巢废墟的暗影界里救出一个鸦人。就是塞尔利克。

“你能想象一个鸦人，会爱上刃牙虎人？”暗影贤者艾斯卡的声音缓慢地响起，带着解释的腔调，“但是我们那些，被虎人囚禁久了的鸦语者们，一个一个的，全都跑回去了。”

“是的，反正我是不想一遍一遍地救他们了。”瑞沙德说，“发现安度因和那些白痴症状相同的时候，我非常震惊。我原本以为……你们都知道，安度因不是白痴。”

“刚刚来到纳格兰的一段时间，我给坦克制造过不少意外，”他说，“但是，全部被安度因挡下来了。就和现在一样。那时我怀疑过他是不是有被害倾向，但是我不敢相信。最近几天，他表现得太明显了。”

可是。安度因想。保证敌人第一攻击目标的安全，不是理所应当的吗……难道他不该这样想？

“我注意到你的小动作了。”塞尔利克的声音很茫然，“我以为安度因爱着加尔鲁什？”

怎么可能？！

“怎么可能。”瑞沙德用爪子敲了敲桌子，“安度因疯了。至少他的某一部分疯了。我们绝对不能把他拉进来。我猜，如果他知道了，他就算拼上性命，也会阻挠我们暗杀加尔鲁什。”

少年张开嘴，瞪大眼睛，浅浅地呼吸。

“好吧。”塞尔利克投降了，“我们要怎么做？”

“保证两天后纳格兰格罗玛什尔要塞的巡视由加尔鲁什去做。”扯动纸张的声音，瑞沙德翻了翻地图，“我和伊沙尔联系上了一个名叫古伊尔的外来者兽人，它说，它有本事做掉加尔鲁什。”

“你联系了外来者？”艾斯卡的声音饱含着浓浓的厌恶。

萨尔？安度因的呼吸停了。

“打伤安度因的那伙人是联盟，不是部落。部落没有向他开枪，也没有叫他叛徒。——当然他也没有去找部落。”瑞沙德挥了挥爪子，“安度因也是外来者，也是艾泽拉斯人。不对吗？”

暗影贤者用力地哼了一声，但是没有反驳。

“你确定那个古什么，有这个实力？”第四个声音响起，安度因发现库雷克也在，“加尔鲁什是个很强大的战士，我都必须佩服。”

“如果它没能力干掉加尔鲁什，是它的问题，让它自己去解决。”瑞沙德说，“至少，不是我们的错。来干正事，我们需要让塔拉多和纳格兰之间的战况显得更加糟糕一些。”

鸦人们开始讨论增加的假情报。安度因闭上嘴，迈开双腿，踉跄着离开。

* * *NC17分隔符* * *

一个黑影突然笼罩了他，安度因抬起头。临近傍晚，天快黑了，他眼前的景物红成一片。

“他们说你在这儿。”兽人的声音有些气急败坏，“你想找死吗？”

安度因抬头四顾，他正蜷缩在卡加斯.刃拳的竞技场一角。居然溜达到这里来了，他茫然地想。

“你是不是觉得想杀你的人还不够多？”加尔鲁什咬着牙说道。太不对劲了，听说安度因迷迷糊糊地跑进了碎手氏族的竞技场的时候他的心跳差点停了。虽然不知道为什么，但是他还是用最快速度匆忙找了过来。

而且他居然还在发呆。看着他没精打采的样子，兽人心头一阵怒火。

他一把扛起他。

虽然是他赢了，但是安度因的反应，让胜利的喜悦没能持续多久就被浇灭。

人类没有跟着杜隆坦回霜火岭，而是和芬里斯那几个激进者一起留了下来。虽然鸦人们也留下来保护他，但是包括芬里斯本人在内，不知道多少人暗中想要他的脑袋。

一想这件事就让兽人焦躁不已。他应该滚的，那样他更能放开手脚。他不知道他为什么会选择留在这个危机四伏的地方，或者他有一些手段能保证他的存活？但是加尔鲁什并不想知道。

他只知道现在他做什么事首先必须顾虑这个男孩的命。

这种感觉别扭的让人想发疯。

而且他还到处乱跑。加尔鲁什抓住路过的一个士兵，让他给鸦人们带句话说白卒今晚在他那儿。安度因趴在他肩膀上，一动不动，没有一丝挣扎。

他把他带到战歌营地，甩进自己的毛皮里。安度因翻了半个跟头，斜斜歪在地上。战歌可不像霜狼似的搞一大堆帐篷。加尔鲁什想。不过这个小东西没有抱怨的份。

他欺身压上去，把安度因侧躺的身体拨正，膝盖压在他两腿间的长袍上。他看着人类的眼睛，安度因也看着他，慢慢地，眼泪滑出男孩眼角。

加尔鲁什大感意外：“你哭什么！”

“我不知道……”人类抬起双臂，遮住眼睛，“我只是想哭……特别想哭……”

他又犯病了。黑暗之门开启以后他的情绪一直不太稳定。不过，输给自己的父亲，放在谁身上心情估计都不会好受。

加尔鲁什不再搭理他，把他的胳膊扯开，舌头舔掉他的眼泪，开始脱他的衣服。

“他们想……”

加尔鲁什用手撑着身体，另一只手伸下去拔他的鞋：“什么？”

安度因沉默一阵，摇头：“不，没什么。”

管他又吞了什么话。加尔鲁什拽掉他的鞋，把长袍撩起来。安度因的后背压住了长袍的布料，他正想抱他，突然看见他自己撑起身。

他带点意外地看着人类男孩两手交叉，自己把长袍撩过头顶，甩掉手腕上的衣物。他的手伸向裤子，停住了。

这可太少见了。加尔鲁什略带点惊讶地看着他。停了几秒之后，安度因的手伸向裤腰，解开里侧的腰带。由于兽人压着他，他的动作很有些滞碍。

解开腰带后他又停了。

加尔鲁什看着他的脸。安度因垂着眼睛，板着脸，眼神笔直。他的脸上毫无血色，白得像那些走火入魔的兽人白鬼一样。

真够奇怪的。

兽人把他的手拿开，揽住他的裤腰，往下褪。安度因好像松了口气，双肘向后，撑住毛皮，望着自己的身体慢慢从衣料里剥出。他的眼神好了一点，但是仍然紧紧地抿着嘴。

加尔鲁什抬起腿，蹬掉挂在人类脚尖上的裤子，随意踹到一旁。他低下头，亲吻他的嘴角和唇线。

他不经常配合，不过这种也少见。安度因把头偏开了。

加尔鲁什抓住他后脑的头发，扭回来，啃咬他的嘴唇。真僵硬，他想着，不过更僵硬更抗拒的时候也有过。他舔吻他嘴上的小缝，另一只手脱掉自己的衣服，膝盖顶开男孩的腿，磨蹭他的小阴囊。安度因从嗓子里发出一个颤抖的声音，牙齿松开。

兽人的舌头探进去，感觉到人类的迎接。比预计的还快，加尔鲁什有点想笑。

他把衣服脱光，松开他的嘴，手挪向人类的阴茎。这个男孩勃起的速度一直让他惊叹。他用手指玩着那里，安度因喘着气躺回毛皮里，胳膊遮住眼睛，另一只手抓住兽人撑在他身侧的胳膊。

加尔鲁什抄过不知道谁的一件衣服，塞到男孩的腰下面。安度因的下体被垫高，两条腿别扭地弯曲下垂。

兽人掰开他的腿，架高，放到自己的腰旁边：“圈住。”

他今天一点也不配合。男孩的两条腿无助地向空中伸展，但是没有使力的意思。

加尔鲁什用力拽一下他的腿，安度因全身被拽得一荡。男孩惊恐地哼了一声。

“圈住。”加尔鲁什说。

他的手伸向他后面。短暂的迟疑之后，男孩的腿缓缓圈住施暴者。安度因扭开脖子，把头侧到一旁。

这还差不多。加尔鲁什摸着他的屁股，捅了捅穴口。他又没塞着那个东西。不过也没什么，前几天刚做过，估计不会太紧。他向旁边伸手，把挎包扯过来，从里面翻出油膏。安度因望着那里。

他的目光跟着兽人的手，看着他弄开瓶塞，垂下手，瓶子消失在他的阴茎后面。他的后穴接触到玻璃的触感。第一次见到加尔鲁什用来润滑的瓶子时，他曾经吓了一跳。

尖尖的东西钻进来，跟着是后面的细颈，接着是大个头的瓶身。它的尺寸比兽人的阴茎小不了多少。他麻木地感受着，加尔鲁什把瓶子捅进他的身体，里面的液体流进他的肠道。兽人拿着瓶子，转圈，抽送。

少年侧过头。兽人压迫性的巨大身躯下，他从夹缝间看见深紫色的天空和点点繁星。他的胳膊擦过毛皮，缓缓地蹭到肩膀的位置，抬高，向它们伸出手。有些发凉的空气划过他的指尖。

瓶子离开了。短暂的空虚之后，熟悉的滚烫物体磨蹭他身后的入口。安度因垂下手，闭上眼睛。

加尔鲁什拔出瓶子，把性器顺到男孩穴口旁边，挑逗地顶撞几下。安度因的腿缠上他的腰，男孩动了动，努力把腿张开。

他终于配合了。兽人想着，用手指撑了一下小口，松松的。他握着阳具顶弄那里，安度因吸了口气，放松身体。

性器仍然在入口旁边歪了一下。加尔鲁什压紧它，腰和手指一起向前送。安度因的身体被顶得往上蹭，他迟疑一秒，两腿夹紧兽人的躯干，调整身体。

他知道哪个角度能让性器更容易侵入他体内。兽人巨大的前端突然整个嵌进穴口，他仍然像每一次一样难受得一阵震颤。

加尔鲁什把阴茎往里送。安度因夹着他的腰侧，龟头擦过敏感点时他猛地抖了一下。兽人的手撑在地上，另一只手松开性器，抓住男孩的腰，慢慢往里进。

进到大概三分之二的长度时他停下。安度因的腿痉挛地摩擦他的腰，喘息也有些激烈，看起来到了他的承受极限了。他抬起屁股，慢慢抽出阴茎，再慢慢顶进去。他缓缓抽送着，等男孩适应。

安度因抬起空闲的一只手，抓住兽人掐在他腰上的胳膊，睁开眼睛。

习惯是可怕的事。他注视着身上正在耸动，和自己性交的身影。棕褐色的皮肤在暗色下甚至有些发黑，和他白皙的肤色呈现鲜明对比。兽人巨大的身躯和侵略性的气息笼住他的整个身体。肠道被插得麻酥酥的，有些撑涨的刺痛。这些绵绵的痛楚和瘙痒会愈演愈烈，最后甚至能让他毫无自尊地高声浪叫。安度因知道，它已经发生过许多次。

有时候他甚至怀疑他们并非性交，而是在……做爱。

很讽刺。安度因闭上眼，抓紧兽人的胳膊。加尔鲁什的速度变快了，抽送中，他的后背不断磨蹭身下的毛皮，他紧紧地夹住兽人的腰，固定自己的位置。男孩喘息着。快感开始堆积，身体里巨大的阴茎刺激着特殊位置，每次进出都让他不由自主地哆嗦。

不要叫出来。至少这一次不要叫出来。少年无数次地拼命告诉自己，咬住牙。

真紧，而且很爽。加尔鲁什快速耸动腰身，感觉小崽子努力地夹着他，不让他自己滑脱。他的表现真不错。加尔鲁什喘着气，甩开他的手，捏一下他的小脸，手肘撑住地面，扳住他的肩膀，让他能够全身心承受他的欲望。他抱着这具小身体，微微往浅处顶几下。

果然这样他最舒服。安度因抿着嘴发出一个哭泣一样的音节。加尔鲁什继续往深处顶，安度因张开嘴，细细地哼叫，仍然带着放不开的羞涩。

加尔鲁什看见眼泪滑出他的眼眶。他伏低身体，帮他舔掉。男孩抬起手，抱住兽人的胸膛。

体内里被阳具撑涨的快感一阵一阵，越来越紧密。安度因抱着兽人，在肠壁和阴茎的摩擦感里打着哆嗦。加尔鲁什的舌头不断玩弄他的眼皮。

他又想干什么？他睁开眼睛。兽人仿佛满意似的，用脑袋抵住他的额头。他又很快离开，继续耸动下体。这个动作对两个人来说都过于勉强了。少年看到兽人撑在他身侧的手拿开，挪向他的阴茎，而他发现自己正在呻吟。又是一次深插，疼痛和随之而来的酥麻顺着脊椎漫进脑子，他张着嘴，无奈地发出一声叫喊。

加尔鲁什把手伸下去，爱抚男孩前面，同时开始用力捣击他后面。他太小了，他花了点时间才做到不弄伤他。他勾起小指，圈在他的小阴茎上，用同样的节奏撸动。快到极限了，他咬住牙，快速抽送。安度因的腿环着他的腰，高高地抬着屁股，让穴口和阴茎亲密摩擦。男孩叫得口水都流了出来。

那东西像失了控的机械活塞一样捅着他的后穴。过电的感觉在身体里穿梭，安度因在快感中挣扎着。大腿内侧酥麻不已，他用力夹紧兽人的腰，磨蹭皮肤，试图缓解接近痛楚的难受。他的两只手使劲揽着兽人，挺起腰，迎合他的冲撞。加尔鲁什俯身吻了吻他，粗糙的拇指按住细小阴茎的头部，一圈一圈地揉捏。巨大的性器在男孩体内凶猛地一遍遍碾压。

前后的刺激太猛烈了。安度因扭动身体，叫喊着，试图逃离没顶的快感。他的眼睛模糊地望着身体上方急速耸动的躯体，身下感受到激烈的冲撞，脑袋里糊里糊涂地冒出无数个乱七八糟的念头。断续的影像被强烈的欲望打得支离破碎。

——星空、渡鸦，阿兰卡、纳格兰，座狼，战歌、联盟，叛徒，枪支，坦克，长刀，暗杀，瑞沙德，盖亚安，杜隆坦——

 

——父亲——

 

安度因从嗓子深处发出一声叫喊，后穴猛地绞紧，一阵阵抽搐。加尔鲁什被绞得眼前冒出一阵白光，用力抽插几下，阴茎抵进男孩身体深处。他哆嗦着，精液一股一股射进窄小的肠道。

他们绷着身体，颤抖着。最后一柱精液射完，同时放松下来。

安度因望着加尔鲁什，他的眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转。兽人趴在他身上喘息，巨大的性器慢慢变软，滑出他的身体。

兽人的手掌伸过来，抚摸他的胸口，指尖在乳头上画圈。加尔鲁什俯身，舌头舔过他的眼皮。

怎么又哭了。金色的眼睛在问。

安度因咬住嘴唇，抱住面前汗湿的粗颈，脸颊在兽人厚实粗糙的脸上磨蹭。他的耳边响起有点困惑的笑声。

这是求爱，他们都知道。

他的手被拽开，兽人翻过他的身体，面朝下按在毛皮上。安度因的下体被衣料垫高，刚刚插松的穴口暴露在空气中，微微翕张。

男孩感觉兽人的手指摸着那里。在他再一次勃起之前，他有足够的时间来爱抚他。

他闭上眼睛。

* * *

天还没亮。又是他先醒了。

安度因注视头顶暗色的天空，眨了眨眼。他从兽人的胳膊上抬头，撑起身体。

纵欲的感觉很舒服，但是事后……他被腰上和身体内部的酸痛感刺激得打了个哆嗦。

巨大的月亮挂在原野上空，柔和的白光下一切褪去浮华，冷冽而宁静。安度因看了看身边熟睡的兽人，又把目光投向旁边。

加尔鲁什的背包放在一旁。他看看它，伸出胳膊，扯开墨绿色镶金的布料。他昨晚一瞥之间看到的纸张还在那里。他把它抽出来，展开。

纳格兰，格罗玛什尔要塞，督军。几个短暂的关键词落进他眼睛里。

少年短时间里有种把任命状撕烂的冲动。但是他克制住了自己。毁了它不会有什么用处。

同样的，就算提醒加尔鲁什小心他的朋友们和萨尔，也不会有什么用处。那样做反而会把瑞沙德他们推入险境。

他会理会萨尔的挑衅吗？安度因看着熟睡中的兽人，苦涩地意识到答案。

他会。

——那你告诉我，是谁的错？是萨尔，还是我！

——这些明明是你自己的选择！

顶嘴的后果让他再次认识到惹怒加尔鲁什不是一个好决定。但是类似的争执还有很多，很多很多。多到王子自己都惊讶，他到现在居然还活着。

……居然会感觉死了更好。

兽人曾经扬言要让他亲眼看到他的败北。他做到了。虽然看起来加尔鲁什似乎也对现在的局面异常不满。

千夫所指，众叛亲离。钢铁之门的一场混战后，形势急转直下。

艾泽拉斯人认定他放走加尔鲁什的行为构成叛国罪，声讨的阵势铺天盖地。钢铁部落的激进者们同样认定人类外来者别有用心，而保守派在另一个立场上开始强烈动摇。

他们打伤了你，安度因。敢说真话的洛卡拉对少年说出他们的疑虑。他们是你的同伴，但是他们甚至伤害了你。我们真的要和这样的一伙强盗谈和平？

霜火岭要塞由于部落外来者的到来爆发激烈内讧，哈托克等人命丧贾纳尔和外来者古伊尔之手，雷神氏族撕毁和平条约，在黑石氏族的帮助下向霜狼氏族宣战。杜隆坦不得不带领主力部队回防霜火岭，芬里斯趁机报仇谋害钢铁部落内部呼吁和平的声音。德莱尼人在联盟的影响下逐渐开始动摇对兽人种族的立场，屡遭黑石氏族冒犯的沙塔斯城向乌瑞恩堡垒伸出了橄榄枝。

乌瑞恩堡垒……王子发出一个惨笑。他的姓氏居然如此陌生。

整个世界成为他的敌人。而又是谁导致了这一切。

这是他的选择。从他踏出的第一步开始。

加尔鲁什大声地喷着响鼻，安度因看着兽人，抬起胳膊，擦干眼睛。

在白虎寺，加尔鲁什面对着同样的局面。而他只是有些烦躁而已。不得不说他真的很勇敢。

王子勾起一丝苦笑，把纸张放低，手臂环住自己赤裸的身体。他输的太惨，有时候他甚至能够感觉到来自加尔鲁什的同情。身为一个……同样与世界为敌的落败者，不由自主的同情。

也有可能是他的错觉。安度因再次抬起手，痛苦地笑着，注视督军的任命状。

几天来他们的关系几乎成了半公开状态。加尔鲁什会随时出现在他的身边，把他拖进阴影里。幸亏战歌督军的表态，芬里斯暂时对他保持了几分忌惮。他的几个兽人朋友遗憾地向他表示祝贺，他们都在有关他俩关系的地下赌场里下过注，不过他们全都输掉了。

但是那真的是爱……？

安度因闭上眼，又缓缓睁开。

那不是。

但是。他在迷茫和质疑中无限清晰地抓住一个念头。无论他和加尔鲁什是何种关系，他不会放着这个兽人走向他必然的灭亡。

只有活着才有改变的可能，只有生命才会带来希望。

瑞沙德或许会说他疯了，会说加尔鲁什不值得下一个机会。但是瑞沙德不是他。

他不会让他死。这一切从塞拉摩的第一次相遇开始，到昆莱山的帝皇之疆，到白虎寺，一直到德拉诺星球上，他们共同踏过的每一个角落。

他不会让他死，即使付出自己的生命。

安度因深吸一口气。或许这样做会给他自己带来短时间的危险，不过眼下它是唯一的办法。

他把任命状塞回原位，爬向自己的背包。腰像断了一样的疼，他咬着嘴唇，打开背包，拎出伊沙尔给他的瓶子，又慢慢蹭回兽人的背包旁。

他闹出这么大的动静，加尔鲁什居然仍然没醒。王子有些好笑地扭头看了一眼鼾声如雷的兽人。他重新扯开妖纹布织成的容器，抽出最靠外的一瓶治疗药水，扬手把它扔向远处。水晶瓶碎裂的声音响起。他把余下的瓶子往深处推了推，小心翼翼地，把暗影药剂的瓶子放置在最容易拿到的位置。

他松了口气，爬回加尔鲁什身边，注视熟睡中的兽人。

他用到药水的时候，应该就是他面临生命危险的时候。

但愿他的判断不要再次出现致命错误。

  
* * *两天后* * *

“什么……？！”

“安静！！请告诉我，为什么你会这么说？发生了什么？安度因怎么样了？”

鸦人们无视了周围的骚动。在刚刚说出暴言的首领的示意下，一个鸦人用叽叽呱呱的语调开口。

“他帮助我们打败我们的敌人，所以成为我们的朋友。他说服了一个兽人氏族，和他们一起加入了钢铁部落。后来又有两个兽人的大氏族和一些德莱尼人加入了他。几天前他告诉我们，他找到了接触德莱尼人领袖的办法，或许不久之后，钢铁部落就能够和德莱尼人签订一个和平条约，一同对抗我们真正的敌人。对抗燃烧军团。”

沉默。

“……这……这……不可能……”一个女声说，“凯诺兹明明告诉我们……”

“是的，我也不知道人类愚蠢到这种地步，如果你们没有打开黑暗之门，这一切明明不会发生！”

负责解释的鸦人厌恶地叫嚷，叽呱的音色中满是愤懑。他们的领袖扇了他一爪子，勒令他噤声。

“但是，你们真的想让我相信……”

“相不相信是你们自己的事。我们只是单纯来示威。”

鸦人的头领开口，发出纯正的东部王国通用语。在场众人同时倒抽一口气。几秒种后，瓦里安犹豫地开口。

“安度因……他现在在什么地方……？”

艾斯卡直视着面前的男人。

“安度因现在在芬里斯手里。”暗影贤者用从艾泽拉斯人那里学来的语言平缓地说，“铁狼芬里斯。他是最温和的兽人氏族——霜狼氏族里，最激进的一个兽人。他同时是激进派氏族——雷神氏族的酋长。他和他的追随者们支持和德莱尼人，和艾泽拉斯开战。事实上，现在整个钢铁部落都支持和你们开战。”

他想了想，又补上一句，“安度因现在生死不明。”

死刑般的沉默。

“我必须说，只是呆在这里，就让我感到无比恶心。”艾斯卡平板地措辞，鸦人之外的人型生物同时感到一阵强烈的难堪。“如果安度因出了意外，我可以向你们保证，你们在德拉诺将会面对两波敌人——而且很不幸的，其中一波拥有艾匹希斯水晶的力量——毁灭的力量。”

“我们……我们会救出他。”白色长发的女法师开口，“事实上，这是我们来德拉诺的目的……”

“是吗？”鸦人居高临下的蔑视把她的吱唔堵回嗓子里，“那你如何解释我们所目睹的，屠杀、掠夺和战争？”

“这只是……必要的……”

“‘他们或许认为，这些只是必要的。’”艾斯卡头都没回地打断了她，“这是安度因的原话。他确实很了解你们联盟。”

吉安娜不吭声了。卡雷克伸过一只胳膊，她把苍白的脸颊埋进他的胸口。

“现在知道没脸见人了？”塞尔利克接过话头，不依不饶。鸦爪祭司的语气尖锐刺骨。

“够了。”

瓦里安猛地放下遮在脸上的双手。国王眼圈通红，眼白里血丝遍布。

“误会已经发生了，我不否认联盟的失误。”他说，“如果我因此而失去安度因……”

“你最好不要有这个念头。”艾斯卡冷冷地说：“我保证，你将为安度因陪葬。‘父亲’。”

他不愿再多说了。暗影贤者向几个鸦人示意，阿兰卡峰的种族成员陆续走出坠月要塞的议政厅。

被留下的人们相顾惨然。

茉艾拉不停地摇头，跟在鸦人身后，离开建筑物。黑铁矮人们的王后是唯一一个竭力主张他们需要重视安度因的意愿的人，但是没有人理会。她一急之下把政务丢给穆拉丁，自己跟到德拉诺。安度因救过她，她从没忘过。在她身上发生过的误会，不应该让那个善良的孩子再次承担。

现在他们明白了，她沮丧地想。但是她仍然来晚了。

瓦里安的眼睛跟着她。屋里所有的人都望着她。

“我的错。”茉艾拉的身影消失的时候，吉安娜的眼泪夺眶而出，“我不应该支持开启黑暗之门。”

“事实上，提议开启黑暗之门的人是我。”怀抱埃提耶什法杖的男人说道。他倚靠着房间的墙壁，语气里难得没有一丝玩笑，“而你只是在尝试杀光门另一侧的兽人。”

吉安娜的嗓子噎了一下，恶狠狠地瞪着麦迪文的传承者。

“谢谢你的一针见血，卡德加。”她从牙缝里挤出每一个字。

“不用谢。”卡德加说，“我们每个人都没能料到事情会变成这样。我们会被骂成入侵者——这实在有点不可思议。”

难忍而令人痛苦的沉默。瓦里安紧紧闭着眼睛。刚到德拉诺的时候他隐隐查觉到了奇怪，那些兽人的反击太微弱了。直到刚才，一群自称是他的儿子的朋友们的拜访，国王才被正式告知，他们犯了多么天大的错误。

他们亲手摧毁了安度因构筑的一切。

——你不配当他的父亲。

艾斯卡冰冷的回声撕扯着瓦里安的心脏。锥心的刺痛和懊悔让他几乎陷入癫狂。国王捏住拳头，咬紧牙根，逼迫自己镇定。

“事情已经做了，后悔没有用。”他深吸一口气。吉安娜抓着卡雷克的手掌默默流泪。“玛尔拉德，你继续你的任务，和当地人接触。卡德加，如果可以的话，请帮我查一查安度因可能被关在什么地方……”

又是一阵钻心的痛。国王闭上眼睛，等这阵痛楚过去。

“我不能要求你们做什么，”他又睁开眼，目光带着深切的恳求，逐一扫过房间中的每一个人，“但是，如果能做到的情况下，请活着回来，同时也请……让你们的敌人，活着回去。我们负担不起更大的损失了。”

* * *

他们又回到阿兰卡了。瑞沙德看了一眼在岗哨中茫然地乱转的同族们，继续打量地图。珀西刚刚带回来的情报有点吓人。

艾斯卡带着几个同伴去联盟的要塞放狠话，但是被打破的和平终究无力回天了。附近的碎手氏族开始攻击鸦人，他们不得不转移到相对安全的泰罗克鸦巢和南港。幸好这个小岗哨位置过偏，联盟还没有来得及染指它。

西北方向的另一个岗哨就没那么走运了。就在几天前，一个人类带着几个副官、建筑师和一支小部队从海岸线的方向登陆，驻扎下来。

得派人盯着点那个叫泰勒的家伙，藏卷人望着地图，在心里琢磨。

“我肯定给安度因了。”伊沙尔在一边嘟嘟囔囔，“我给他了。为什么他被抓了？”

瑞沙德闭了下眼睛。

“我肯定给他了。”鸦爪祭司一再确认着自己的记忆，“艾斯卡和我说暴露了，做好逃走的准备，我去暗影界收集了暗影尘，做了暗影药剂，第一瓶给了他，他对我说放心，我记得他的笑，笑的特别好看……我肯定给他了。为什么他没逃出来？”

瑞沙德放下地图，两只爪子搭在长袍上。好想捂住耳朵。

“难道我忘了给他了？”暗影祭司使劲撕扯自己的羽毛，藏卷人注视着他无意识的自残行动，“难道我在做梦？难道我忘了给他了？”

利爪卫士有点看不下去。

“够了，伊沙尔，你也有点发疯了。”库雷克撞他一下。

“可是我们全都逃出来了……”人类的前保镖仍然在嘟囔。

瑞沙德叹了口气。赞美泰罗克，他其实一点不想说话。

“不管你给他多少暗影药剂，他仍然不可能逃出来，伊沙尔。”他说。

祭司的眼睛像抓救命稻草一般转向他。

“他一定是知道了。”把这个事实说出口真是极大的挑战。“我们暗杀加尔鲁什的计划，一定是被他知道了。安度因的精神状况不正常，他干得出任何事。我早该明白的。”

“你的意思是……？”暗影祭司有些迷茫。

“他会把我们的药剂送给加尔鲁什。”珀西从纳格兰带回来的消息验证了他的猜测。藏卷人现在无比懊恼他们做了对兽人下毒手的计划。

“那个绿皮兽人像他对我们做出的承诺那样，对加尔鲁什提出了决斗。”他说，“但是，在他即将胜利的时候……”

* * *

“不！我没有……没有杀他！他、他逃走了。”

兽人萨满躺在地上，举着双手，从指缝间惊恐地瞪着头顶上方的两个人：“他、他变成了一个稻草人。”

“稻草人？！”

“是的。我的土元素攥着一个稻草人，一个、长着鸟嘴的、稻草人……我也很震惊。”

萨尔捂住一侧的脸颊，试图从地上坐起身，但立刻被一柄战斧放倒。杜隆坦紧紧攥着双拳，霜狼酋长健硕的胸膛由于方才的用力过度而急速起伏。

“听起来像是鸦人们的幻影雕像。”德拉卡站在萨尔头顶，斧刃抵住兽人的喉咙，逼迫他躺倒。她抬起头，用目光询问丈夫，“会不会是安度因给他的？”

“有可能。”

杜隆坦向前迈了两步，放低下巴，扫了一眼摔在一旁的毁灭之锤。先祖知道另一条时间流里发生了什么。如果这就是有关他的血脉救赎预言的真相，他甚至不敢把他的猜测告诉德拉卡。

毁灭之锤家族的最后一个人会带领兽人走向繁荣，随即走向毁灭。然后锤子会传袭到氏族之外的人手中。谁都不知道它会是一次托付……抑或一次掠夺。

他居然敢拿走奥格瑞姆的战锤。还敢把它拿到德拉诺，拿到他的眼皮子底下。杜隆坦攥紧拳头，用力吸气。刚刚那一拳他应该用斧子的，他应该用的。

扎克塔、考霍尔、卓卡、库尔阿克、掠夺者斯卡尔、先知格洛坦、戈隆征服者哈托克——奥格瑞姆。他的朋友和侄子们，死在这个人手上。芬里斯因此与霜狼氏族彻底决裂。贾纳尔在与雷神氏族的战斗中牺牲。安度因音信全断，加尔鲁什下落不明。

而面前一切悲剧的罪魁祸首，可能是，他的儿子。

“如果你说的是实话，我今天饶你一命。”他说道，用尽全力克制脑子里翻涌的血液。他居然可能生了这样一个儿子。“但是，如果我确认我们的参谋遭遇任何意外，我一定不会放过你。”

棕色皮肤的兽人领袖拔起插在地面的宽刃斧，扛在肩上。霜狼氏族的酋长嫌恶地瞪了一眼黑暗之门另一侧的外来者绿色的皮肤，转身向预言之石的方向走。

这件事情必须亲眼确认，他想。他不会信任他。死也不会。

德拉卡望着丈夫，叹了口气，垂下斧子。

“我为他偷袭你的方式道歉。”她说，“这毫无荣誉可言。加尔鲁什出事的消息把杜隆坦压垮了。”

“我能理解。”萨尔哆嗦着，爬起身，他的脸颊已经开始红肿。看来刚才那一拳，他年轻的父亲出了全力。

“不，我想你不理解。”德拉卡摇了摇头。萨尔意外地望着她。

“你成家了吗？”这个问题问得突兀而没头没脑。萨尔想了想，决定如实回答母亲的问题。

“是的。我把我的妻子留在后方，她会照顾好我们的孩子。”

德拉卡直直地注视这个绿皮兽人。

“这样形容或许不太好。但是我希望你能明白我们的心情。”她说，“如果你的妻子和孩子遭到杀害，而你生死不明——那一刻你父亲和母亲的心情，将会是我们刚才的心情。”

萨尔的眼睛骤然瞪大。他的母亲面无表情地看了他一会儿，抬起一只单手斧，指定他的脸。

“霜狼氏族不会原谅你。”她说，“或许在你看来，你们是来维护和平；但是在我们看来，你们夺走了我们的和平。”

“德拉诺不会原谅你们，入侵者。”

她放下胳膊，扔下敌人，追赶丈夫的背影。如果加尔鲁什如同这个绿皮兽人所说，只是失踪了，那还有一线该死的希望，她想。还有，如果那些“联盟”声称营救安度因是他们的第一要务，或许他们可以用安度因留下的方法，尝试和他们接触……

兽人萨满呆呆地站在纳格兰空旷的原野上。白狼终于从陷阱中挣脱，撒开四肢奔跑过来，拱拱它的朋友，担心地呜呜叫唤。

“我没事，老朋友。我只是感觉很累。”

绿色皮肤的萨满放低手，揉了揉座狼头顶的毛发。

“她看着我的眼神让我感觉……”他短促地顿了顿，闭上蓝色的双眼，“有几秒钟里，我感觉，我正站在白虎寺的被告席上。”

萨尔疲惫地坐倒，重重地倚住雪歌的腰身。

我们试图阻止一场战争，却陷入一场更加可怕的战争。他无声地哀叹。我们该怎么办？

* * *

“格罗玛什！你在干什么！”

一只强壮的兽人手掌从旁伸出，攥紧战歌酋长的手腕。格罗玛什的手掌一阵酸痛，人类男孩从他掌中滑脱，出溜到地上。安度因已经昏了过去。

“你居然敢……！”

钢铁部落的酋长勃然大怒。他猛地转头，却在看到冒犯者时睁大眼睛。

他的督军攥着他的手腕，面色阴郁而不善。

“加尔鲁什？”他吃惊地确认，“你还活着？可是他们和我说……”

他的另一只手指向血吼。战歌的督军阴着脸，放开父亲的手腕。

“被打扰了。”他说，“有人打扰了我和萨尔的决斗。”

他和艾泽拉斯的任何人的决斗总是会被打扰。兽人阴沉着脸瞪着侧躺在地上的人类男孩。

格罗玛什误会了他的意思。

“把这个……”他顿了顿，“叛徒”这个词好像不适合他，“带到地牢去。既然他声称他是联盟的继承人，想办法从他嘴里撬出点什么。”

有个兽人应声过来，捧起安度因离开。加尔鲁什看着那边，脸色更差了。

“我真的吓到了，加尔鲁什。”格罗玛什摇头，注视他的督军，“到底发生了什么？”

他看着加尔鲁什闭上眼，深深地吸气，又呼出来。

“有个家伙在我身上放了奇怪的东西。”他的督军说道，“那块石头……碰到我的时候，我进入了另一个位面。”

格罗玛什用看疯子的眼神看着他。加尔鲁什也觉得他的经历堪称疯狂。那个位面里的怪物有好几个顶着他的脸。

“后来一只鸟，”他说，“我是说，来了一个鸦人，把我弄出来了。”

那个鸦人特别眼熟。他想。它是人类小崽子身边那个经常碍他的事的保镖。他又欠了他一条命。

格罗玛什的脸扭了：“你想让我相信这种鬼话？”

“我也不想相信。”他的先知抑郁地耸肩。

一阵诡异的沉默。格罗玛什重重地叹气。

“算了，你没死就好。”他拍拍加尔鲁什的肩膀，再次想起有关这个兽人是另一条时间流里的他的儿子的谣言，格罗玛什自己也觉得，加尔鲁什太像高尔卡了。“拿起你的斧子。我们还有很多事情要做。”

他迈开腿，有点不舒服地想起人类少年的指责。是你们，让我，失望了……

加尔鲁什拾起血吼，预言之石的决斗清晰地从他脑中闪过。他闭上眼，攥紧了斧柄。

* * *

“格罗玛什。”

熟悉的声音叫住战歌酋长，他回过头，向来人点头致意。

“奥格瑞姆。”黑手氏族的副官一直令他尊敬。他望向另一个人，皱起眉头。

“酋长。”耐奥祖向他立起法杖，捶胸。

“什么风把你吹来了？”影月和嘲颅氏族一直坚定地站在霜狼氏族身边，格罗玛什对这三个反战的氏族甚是头痛，却没法拿他们怎么办。但是霜狼的参谋被证明来自联盟之后，霜狼的势力土崩瓦解，影月兽人的王后则坚称这对人类男孩不公平，她甚至因此带着影月的使者们离开了纳格兰。嘲颅氏族随之而去。耐奥祖自始至终没有出现过。

懦夫。战歌的酋长默默地想。

“黑暗的风。”年老的萨满说道，“我们曾经信任那个年轻人。但是在我们目睹了那些‘联盟’的行径之后，我意识到，我们永远不可能与之共处。”

“所以？”格罗玛什讽刺地说，“但是你的妻子坚持她的观点。”

“鲁尔坎做了错误的选择。”耐奥祖说，“而我今天来，就是为了纠正这一错误。影月氏族仍然忠诚于钢铁部落。”

“是么。”格罗玛什嘲笑地撩起一边的眉骨，“那就让我看看你的诚意。”

他们谈了很久，加尔鲁什藏在一辆攻城坦克后听了很久。耐奥祖走后，在场的第三个人终于开口。

“格罗玛什。”奥格瑞姆望着萨满的背影，摇头，“你打算信任这个老头子？”

“坦白说，我不信。”格罗玛什说，“他说的黑暗之星太邪门了。如果真的存在这么一件神器，我们就不会困在沙塔斯城了。”

“但是你答应把那个男孩交给他？你不担心他……”

奥格瑞姆停顿一下，又说：“他的妻子可是鲁尔坎。那个女人是霜狼的人。”

他看到他们的酋长露出迷茫的神色，又补上一句：“他可能想救那个男孩。”

格罗玛什想了想，缓缓摇头。

“我感觉他不敢当着酋长的面撒谎。至少做不到像刚才那样，面不改色。”他说，“他没有安度因的胆量。”

奥格瑞姆注意到他仍然在称呼人类少年的名字。习惯真可怕。但是黑石兽人没有向这位酋长指明这点。

“黑手酋长的部队正在向沙塔斯城码头集结。”他决定转移这个让他们都感到不舒服的话题，“我们打算三天后突袭那座城市。”

格罗玛什皱眉。

“怎么都是三天后？”他说，“你刚才也听到了，耐奥祖的召唤仪式也是三天后进行。”

奥格瑞姆耸了耸肩，摇手：“我只是来转达酋长的决定。或者我们可以同时出击，让德莱尼人和那些外来者头尾不能相顾。”

“然后惨败。”格罗玛什说，“在霜狼、嘲颅和半个影月氏族脱离钢铁部落的情况下，发动全面战争？这太不理智了。”

他想了想，带点挫败感地吸了口气。

“告诉黑手，不要再去惹沙塔斯城。”他说道，“让你们的部队到奥金顿待命。安度因至少做了一件好事，打下卡拉波和奥金顿应该不会花我们太多时间。”

“你还记得进入泰摩尔的咒语么？”他又问奥格瑞姆。

“忘光了。我也只是小时候去过一次，这么多年怎么可能还记得住。”兽人回答，“不过杜隆坦可能还记得，他一向比较敏感。”

“别提他了。”那个叛徒。钢铁部落的酋长极力忍住在杜隆坦的朋友面前爆粗口的冲动。“那就只能强攻。但愿他们仍然对我们没有戒心。”

一阵沉默。

“格罗玛什……我觉得……这毫无荣誉可言。”奥格瑞姆缓缓摇头。

“除了突袭我们别无选择。”格罗玛什拧住眉头。

“就在几个星期前，我们还是一个团结的氏族。”他说，“我们为了共同的目标战斗，崛起……战歌、霜狼、黑石、碎手、影月、嘲颅……我仍然能够报出我们这些氏族的名字。是什么让这一切变了？”

“黑暗之门。”奥格瑞姆闷闷地说。

“是的，黑暗之门。它毁了钢铁部落。”

格罗玛什攥紧了硕大的拳头。

“那些‘联盟’，‘部落’，我真的希望他们从德拉诺的土地上彻底消失。”他说，“但是这几天，有些时候我会觉得，我很怀念过去的日子。那些……和平的日子。”

奥格瑞姆歪起嘴角：“你这几句话很有安度因的腔调，酋长。”

“或许。”格罗玛什笑了笑，“真讽刺。那个小崽子终于从我眼前消失了。我却搞懂了他说的每一个字。”

为什么都是第三天。加尔鲁什在指挥台前撕碎了一些原本想拿给格罗玛什的，联盟遗落的计划书，一边诅咒着，坐在地板上，两手捂住前额。

他是最理想的祭品。耐奥祖打算用人类少年的鲜血召唤影月谷上空的黑暗神器，格罗玛什答应了他。

而他手里的情报显示，联盟将在第三天行动。

* * *

亲眼看到的感觉比想象中更荒谬。

加尔鲁什望着眼前的场景。黑暗里，火光的阴影在他的金色瞳孔中跳动。

他的士兵们围着篝火倒成一圈。兽人战士们横七竖八地瘫在地上，大声喷着酒气，说着胡话。这样的场景并不少见，尤其在庆祝一场荣耀的战斗结束的时候。但是现在？一场两颗星球之间的战争马上就要打响的现在？只有阴谋能设计出来。

那个鬼鬼祟祟的酒店老板，他已经溜了。

加尔鲁什站起身，离开督军的席位。

真不敢相信，他居然避开了整整一个要塞的兽人们的灌酒。他踢开一个挡住他去路的士兵，对方嘟囔着，在草地上翻个身。

钢铁部落的督军最后瞥了一眼烧烤摊的架子和堆成小山的酒瓶，向兵营迈开步伐。

一个守卫都没有。加尔鲁什绕过兵营的侧门，沿着下坡通道走进地下室，抬眼望去。

墙壁上火把的光芒忽明忽暗。加尔鲁什掏出一把万能钥匙，扭坏唯一一间关押有囚犯的囚室门锁。他打开门。

人类男孩孤零零地挂在墙上，有些过大的镣铐锁住他的四肢。他看起来太瘦、太弱不禁风了，加尔鲁什看到他裸露在外的身体，再次意识到这点。少年的左臂没有挂在刑具上，而是以一个别扭的姿势垂着。加尔鲁什很熟悉它的形状，他们把他的骨头弄折了。

兽人皱起眉头。

一个小时后他的要塞将会面临一场大规模入侵。而现在脑袋清醒的人只有他……和这个人类。

真是疯了。

加尔鲁什走近墙上的刑具，注意到男孩微弱起伏的胸膛。人类的皮肤上覆盖着各种侵蚀法术的颜色，有些地方已经开始腐烂。兽人低下头，果然，那些拷问者没有放过他最脆弱的部位。下体的欲望来得措手不及，他微微吸了一口气。

还有回头的机会。他想着。弄死他，把他的尸体扔给瓦里安，一切会回到正轨。德拉诺正在按照他的设想运转。他的情报中，鸦人们正在静悄悄地搭建一座埃匹希斯水晶塔，就在影月谷坠星山旁边，紧邻联盟的坠月要塞；霜狼和嘲颅氏族与联盟结盟，率先同部落开战，杜隆坦身先士卒，但是他似乎还没能再次找到并教训他的儿子。

自相残杀，一群蠢货。

就和他们以往所做的一样蠢。黑石氏族的军队已经开始向位于塔拉多中心和影月谷海边的德莱尼城市周围集结，那些蓝皮肤的蹄子生物对他们视而不见，反而在偷袭联盟落单的车队。这些笨蛋德莱尼们偶尔还会帮兽人们一把。

这一次他会赢。赢得整个德拉诺。赢得整个艾泽拉斯。

他咬紧牙根，巨掌伸向男孩的细颈。

“……加……………？”

他似乎永远知道他在这里。兽人不敢相信自己居然在一瞬间感觉到了颤栗。安度因的眼皮动了动，向上掀起。男孩海蓝色的右眼露出疑惑和期待的神情，左眼的凹陷中涌出新的血丝，加尔鲁什发现，一道泪痕般的血迹镶在他细嫩的脸上。兽人的呼吸突然停止。

那些混蛋弄瞎了他的眼睛……

他哆嗦着，喘着粗气。安度因眼底的希望逐渐褪去，但仍然勇敢而疑惑地注视他。兽人的手悬着，僵在半空，短暂的几秒钟仿佛一个世纪。安度因从被塞住的嘴角里发出一个疑问的声音。

加尔鲁什闭上眼，深吸一口气，捏住拳头。他又睁开眼，猛地呼气，松开手，一把扯掉男孩口中的遮蔽物。

……蠢透了。

“治疗你自己。”他咬着牙说。


End file.
